The present invention relates to an externally-applied medicine for curing a special disease found in southern Taiwan area which is usually known as the black foot disease.
The black foot disease is an endemic disease caused by a kind of arsenism, and is normally found in Taiwan coastal areas having highly salty land, such as the Pei-Man Hsian of Tainan Hsien and the Pu-Dai Town and Tong-Shih Hsian of Chia Yi Hsien. All of these areas are located at southwest coastal plain of Taiwan. However, the same disease is also found in other places through the entire Taiwan.
The symptom of this disease at early stage is some kind of carbuncle, putrilaginous pustule or black pimple-like carbuncle. When such carbuncle or pustule is pierced and broken, the wound is black in color and is sometimes filled with pus and has ropy fluid or thin blood effusing from the wound. After the wound becomes putrefied, it looks like having a layer of black satin thereon. Because such carbuncle or putrilaginous pustule is mostly found on the patient's feet, the disease is usually called as the black foot disease. However, cases that such carbuncle or pustule appears at patient's other areas are found, too. Apart from the black and purulent wound, and the continuous effusion of ropy fluid and thin blood, the black satin-like layer formed on the putrefied wound is a special feature of this disease which will appear again in the next day even if it is removed. The worsened wound gradually expands with unacceptable stink, swelling and pain, seriously bothering the patient who might even suffer long term of insomnia. Since no effective medicine has been developed for the black foot disease up to now, the only way to help the patient to temporarily escape from the agonizing pain is to amputate the suffering foot or feet. However, there is still possibility that the disease appears at other areas of the patient.
It is therefore tried by the applicant based on his years experiences in the research of Chinese medicine and clinical tests to develop a magical prescription to effectively cure the horrible black foot disease.